


Do You Believe In Magic

by monaboyd_archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen Work, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-05
Updated: 2004-03-05
Packaged: 2018-08-07 10:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7710952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monaboyd_archivist/pseuds/monaboyd_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy believes In Magic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Believe In Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Shirasade: this story was originally archived at the [Monaboyd.net Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Monaboyd.net), which was closed in September 2014 due to software issues and a lack of new submissions for several years. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in October 2014. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Monaboyd.net Archive collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Monaboyd_Archive/profile).
> 
> Original note:  
> Title: Do You Believe In Magic  
> Subject: LOTR RPS  
> Slash:..um..gee....*sighs* You tell me, dorks.  
> Couple: BB/DM  
> Summary:..not to sure about this either..just alot of rambling...XD  
> Author: Robin Gurl  
> Feedback: Only if it's nice. No flames plz. 'sides flamin' is agaisnt the rules  
> Disclaimer:..O_O; you really thought that I owned Billy Boyd or Dominic M.? ...you are dumb. o.o; Um..no. I own nobody..well..wait...*giggles* I have a pillow named Dom, does that count? ^_^v.  
> Notes:...I don't know if this story will have any plot. XD Right now I'm tired but I wanna write. So yeh. I randomally chose to torture Billy....(surprise no?)...XD maybe it'll make me feel not so tired. *starts to fall asleep*.....ack..must stay awake...o_O

*~*

Ok, so love life sucked. Never really had a girl friend. Never really wanted one either. Not that I am gay or anything. Just never had a desire to date around. Dating took time, energy, and passion. I was low on all three. My only real passion so far has been to make into a big movie just something to jump start my career. Alright, so now that I have done that (in one day to, I tell ya I'm totally talented) my new passion is towards this...guy.

He's hot. A little old, but hot. All right so technically thinking he's not much older than I am. (I'm not that old ok, I'm only in my 20's, promise). He's Scottish, short, and an all around nice guy. I guess the birds would label him as being 'Prince Charming'. This is one of those moments when I wish I were a girl. 'cos boys just don't fall in love with other boys, right? I was always told so.

But if I think about it just a little more and weigh my options what do I have to lose? I've never been able to keep a girl for more than a few weeks anyway. What difference would a man make? Well other than the fact that I'm a man as well, I guess. I sigh, "Life just sucks..."

"What was that, Dom?"

I jumped out of my daze coming face to face with baby blue eyes. Only one person's eyes could be that blue, Elijah Wood. "'lijah, don't scare me like that!!" Mentally I had hit the ceiling and had come crashing down really hard. Physically my heart was pumping like mad.

Elijah giggled, "Sorry, man. You just looked so out of it."

I felt my ears turn red. "Yeh, well I was thinking."

The younger man giggled again and shrugged, "What ever!!”

“Dommie............"

I sighed rolling my eyes. 'Dommie' was the new nickname that I had received from Elijah. It traveled from him to Sean A, to the crew, and finally to 'him'. When 'he' said it I didn't mind, but when Elijah said it, he always wanted something.

"What do you want Elijah?"

Blue eyes went puppy dog on me in less then a second. "I need a ride home."

"Whatever happened to having a car?"

"In the shop." Was his reply.

Oh. Well that would explain why Sean Astin had been toting Elijah around this week. "What did you do to it this time?" This time Elijah blushed and stared down at the make up people who were working on removing our feet. "You didn't total it did you?" I pushed even further determined to figure out why Elijah's car needed to be in the shop.

"Totaled it would be the easy way of putting it." A voice broke in. It was him. I nervously looked to my right and saw him staring at us with bright green eyes. "From what Sean said you couldn't bend in anymore ways. It turned compact."

"Did not!!!!!" Elijah replied sticking his tongue out. "The dude ran into me. He got arrested for it to."

"So someone ran into you?" I asked smirking, "Something tells me you had more to do with it then you let on, Mr. Wood."

"Nuh-uh. Ask my lawyers. I didn't do it. I swear it!! I was at the stop light down at Carol's when bam! This SUV ran right into my back. I'm just glad I wasn't hurt."

"Fine." I decided it wasn't worth digging deeper. 'sides I was content with staring at 'him'.

"Elijah," Sean broke in, "I can take you home. Leave ‘Dommie’ alone tonight. He's got enough worries."

Not exactly.

'Dommie' wasn't busy at all.

'Dommie' was bored at home and had no one to talk to.

"If you're sure." Sean nods at me then turns back to his foot person. I sigh wishing they'd hurry up, not that I had anything to go home to. Actually it wouldn't be bad going home and having a lover waiting for you, sometimes it sounds like fun. I sighed again, life really really really sucked at this moment.

*~*

After my feet were done I walked outside and saw that 'he' was done as well. He looked like he was waiting for someone. I wondered whom? "Hey, Bill. What are you waiting for?"

His response surprised the hell out of me. "I'm waiting for you." My duffel slid off my arm and hit the ground. I embarrassingly pick it back up running a hand through my blonde hair. Billy let out a small chuckle. "What? Are you so surprised that someone is actually waiting for you?" Well, if you want to split hairs, Mr. Boyd, actually I am a bit surprised.

"Uh...well...um..maybe."

“I just have no one to hang with. Wondered if you wanted to rent a movie or something?”

Someone actually wanted to hang with me? Like actually do something? Wow, today is turning out alright. “Uh..yeh sure.” I racked my brain quickly for movies I had at the house. Nothing he would want to watch. Well, maybe, might as well ask. “I have HELP and A Hard Days Night.”

Billy stared for a moment then nodded, “And what exactly are they?”

“About? Um, they are both Beatle Movies. You know the British Band..”

“Dom,” Billy chuckled punching my arm playfully, “I know who the Beatles are. I just didn’t know they made movies.”

“Oh. Heh, yeh that would make sense. HELP is my favorite because it’s funny. A Hard Days Night is in black and white. HELP is in color. Your choice.”

“Help, sounds like fun. Funny movies are nice when you have someone else to watch them with.”

Oh, I could stand here listening to him for hours! I some how made myself start walking again.

*~*

“Hey, Dom?”

I poked my head out of my kitchen, “Yeh Bill?”

“Do you believe in Magic?”

“What kind?”

“Well like two people being together?” Green eyes stared into me.

I blushed and turned back to getting the pizza’s ready. Did this beautiful male read minds as well? “Well, I uh, guess.” Yes, I damn well do. Like you and me being together. “Why do you ask?”

Billy stood and walked over leaning on the island in the middle. “I have a crush on someone, yes I know a crush, silly me, right? But it’s not one that is meant to be…”

“Not meant to be?”

Green eyes turned soft and sad, “We can’t be together. What bothers me the most is that it’s a he and not a she.”

Now my stomach was doing flips. Who was this guy that Billy had fallen in love with? It wasn’t me was it? “I always believed that it didn’t matter if you loved a man or a woman as long as you loved that person dearly enough.”

Billy looked at me thoughtfully for a long time then responded, “I like that. But should I tell him or not?”

I gulped suddenly finding the need to check on the pizza’s that were in the oven. “I’d show and tell. A visual and verbal would probably be the best way to go.”

“Alright then.” Billy moved forward and grabbed my arm turning me around. Before I could complain or squirm he reached up and kissed me gently on the lips. Green vibrant eyes stared up at me when he pulled away, “I love you.”

“Billy, I…” I lost my words not to sure what to say. This was what I had wanted since I first met him when he crashed into me on set. This was what I wrote about in my journal and dreamed about at night. With nothing to say I just leaned down and kissed him. This time our tongues explored each other’s mouth and I felt Billy’s arms wrap around my neck pulling me closer.

“Do..Dom we..we ne..need..ta..ta…mmmmm..” Billy moaned in my mouth as I caught his jaw again. The older man had obviously never been kissed like this before. He was all but melting under my touch.

Our moment was interrupted when the oven timer went off. Reluctantly we pulled apart and I bent down with oven mitts in hand pulling the pizza’s out.

*~*

“My very own pillow, favorite pizza, and the TV. Wonderful!!” Billy purred playfully curling up to my side.

One of my hands was intertwined with his and my other was holding a plate of pizza. In between my legs was a beer and curled up against my shoulder was Billy. In front of me the TV played HELP! But I really wasn’t paying attention.

That kiss.

It was wonderful.

I had never had anything like it before. Not from a bird, a lass, a woman, a girl friend, no one had ever kissed me like that before.

I had never kissed anyone like that either so I guess it’s equal.

I had never been loved by anyone like this before either.

“What’s wrong, love? Thinking about something?”

“Yeh, thinkin’ about us.”

“What about us, Dom?” Billy sat up and looked at me worriedly.

“No, I’m not going to turn us down.” I think I saw a sigh of relief in his eyes and he wrapped both of his arms around my neck curling close. “I just want to know: What are we?”

“A couple.”

A couple?

I had never been in a couple before. Always been scared to.

“Dom,” Billy whispered pulling away slightly stroking my face, “If you don’t want this, feel uncomfortable, or anything like that just tell me. You don’t have to love me back, I am used to rejection.”

Who could ever reject Billy? Obviously they’d never seen him as Pippin before. God when he was dressed as Pippin you couldn’t say no to him. I have figured out that there are two sides of Billy. One, is the side of the mature theater actor that is a total bore. The other is a spunky child in a man’s body with green eyes that could rival Elijah’s puppy eyes and win hands down. That was what he was doing now.

So, even if I wasn’t gay I would be gay right away. Because you can’t fight Billy. It’s a battle that you can’t win. Lord knows that you’ll hate yourself forever if you do. If you do say no, Billy will get even right away by giving you a helpless Pippin stare that immediately hits you right in the heart and gives you tons of guilt.

“No, Billy, I’m not going to turn us down. I told you that already.” I kissed him gently on the forehead. “I’m just still a little shocked.”

“Shocked? You are shocked?” Then he giggled clinging tighter.

I was confused. What was so funny? “What’s so funny?” I demanded playfully pinching his shoulder.

“You. Shocked is all you could come up with?” I watched his expression turn serious again and he sat up pulling his knees to his chest. “Of course,” He went on his eyes clouding, “I guess I should be thankful that’s all.”

“What do you mean thankful?”

“I’ve fallen in love with other men before, Dom. You aren’t the first. Just the first to actually accept it.”

“Accept?” I suddenly had this nagging feeling that I didn’t want to know what Billy meant by that.

“Remember when we had to undress in the trailers the first time and I wouldn’t let anyone see me?”

I raised an eyebrow remembering that very well. He was very withdrawn the rest of the day staying away from us. “Yes.”

He stood and pulled his shirt off. My breath was caught in my throat. It looked like something out of a movie. “…Does it hurt?” That was all I could say. From his waist up to his neck were bruises and cuts.

“Yes. But they’ll go away physically..” He murmured.

I stood and walked over to him not sure of what to say. “How could you let anyone hurt you like that?”

“I was to trusting. They said they loved me but they didn’t. All they wanted to was make fun and hurt me. Dom are you serious about this, about us?”

“Of course I am.” I reply softly, “I loved you before you told me. That was why I was always so out of it.”

“So, now we’re together people are going to find out. What are we going to do?”

“Going to do? What? Do you want us to hide?” I didn’t know if I wanted a relationship when all we did was hide our love. “I don’t want to hide, I want to love you publicly.”

His head dropped and he stared at the floor. “I do to. But I just don’t want anything to happen…”

“Billy Boyd, what in the world are you talking about. No one is going to hurt us. The Media is used to this kind of thing happening. In fact they were probably expecting it. If you and I are happy together then that is all that matters.”

Billy lifted his head staring at me. He seemed to be weighing his options and feelings. Then a smile crept across his face. He moved closer and reached up again. I stopped him and grabbed his hand.

“Tell me.”

“Tell you what?”

“Are you happy like this? So happy that you will let the world know?”

He nodded, “Yes. I do. I’ve got what I’ve been wanting for a long time.”

“Good.” I whispered softly and pulled him close. We kissed again and for once in my life I was happy.

*~*

“….GOD!! It’s like cold!!”

I chuckled wrapping my arms around my body. Elijah was doing a comical dance in front of me trying to say that he was cold. “Yes, Elijah. That is why we have something called a coat.”

“Where are Billy and Sean? Shouldn’t they be back by now?”

Oh that’s right. I smiled, Billy was mine now. Mine to love, to hold, to protect. I was his. We were one. Last night had been beautiful. “Give them time.”

“Time? Dom, anymore time and I will be a Popsicle.” Blue eyes glared at me.

“Next time bring a jacket.” Was my only reply.

“’Lijah, leave Dom alone.” A Scottish accented voice broke in our conservation. “Dom is right, bring a jacket next time and you won’t be cold.”

“Not only that,” Sean put in rather coldly, “I offered you my coat four or five times. Each time you declined.”

Seeing he was beat Elijah took his coffee and sipped it silently. Unseen in the dark I felt Billy hold my hand. “They’re late.” I mused silently wrapping my arm around his waist. “I never thought they’d be late.”

Sean looked at us in surprise. He must have seen us some how. Was he like a cat? Could he see in the dark? Then he smiled nodding. “Dom, you probably scared them away with your hair style.”

I gasped mockingly, “Excuse me? Just because I got up and took a shower but then lost my comb and gel doesn’t mean it scared our crew away.”

Beside me Billy snorted as he drank his coffee and Elijah spewed his. Then I decided some pay back was in order. “Naw, not my hair. It’s gotta be Elijah’s. Looks like he stuck his finger in a socket.”

“I DID NOT!!!”

“Then what’s you’re secret? I agree with Dom on this one.” Billy replied quietly. Curling close he grinned amused at Elijah’s slow reaction to reply back.

“I don’t do anything to it.”

“Seriously Elijah, how do you do it?”

“…I’m serious to.” Blue eyes brightened, “I get up wash it and leave it.”

“Pathetic. At least Dom tries to fix his hair.” Billy shot back.

“And how would you know, Mr. Boyd?”

“Easily,” He responded, “I watched him. I know things about that bloke right there that you’d never even think about.”

“Uh-huh. Like what?”

 

“How great of a kisser he is. How good he is in bed. How he cooks the pizza’s slightly backwards. The way he has this smile that says he’s thinking of doing something evil but doesn’t want anyone to know it.”

I blushed a deep red. Elijah looked confused. “What?”

Then Billy realized what he let out and squeaked. I smirked. Now I had black mail. Billy just squeaked. He grabbed onto my arm again and hid his face in my shoulder.

“You know how good he is in bed? How?”

“We’re going out ‘lijah.” I replied coldly, “We were going to let you two figure out on your own but since big mouth Billy over here opened his you found out early.”

Both of us didn’t know what to expect. I hoped they wouldn’t mind. They didn’t seem to be the kind of people who would mind, but still the same.

“Oh, that’s all? ‘bout time you two hooked up. I win Sean.”

Both Billy and I stood there in shock. They had a BET against US?

Elijah held out his hand, “10 bucks just like ya promised!!”

“Yeh yeh, here.”

“You betted on us?”

Elijah nodded putting his arms around my neck, “Duh. I mean come on it was like so obvious.”

Billy sighed, “Pathetic.”

“Well at least it’s you two. I think it’s cute.” Sean said, then his eyes brightened, “Look they’re here.”

Elijah didn’t budge and I started to move with one on my arm and the other hanging around my neck. I didn’t think Frodo would be hanging all over Merry, but I guess I was wrong.

The crew didn’t notice anything off and led them to their trailers.

*~*

“Mmmm nice and comfy.” Billy giggled and sat in my lap. A light had gone out and now we had to wait for them to fix it. “Dom? What are you thinking about?”

“Thinking about how lucky I am to have you as my lover.” I replied back holding him close and kissed his hair.

I received another giggle from Billy and wrapped my arms around his small frame. “Pippin smells good.”

Billy turned around and reached up. I soon felt his lips on mine. Once again I felt as though I were in heaven.

“Hey, Dom,” Billy began pulling away and snuggling close.

“Yeh?”

“Do you believe in magic?”

I smirked, “Now I do.” Before he could say anything I leaned down and caught his jaw in another kiss.

END

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
